utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Jagaimo Kyouran
Supplemental Information Hair Colour: '''Naturally silver, but dyed light blue mostly. '''Eye Colour: '''Red, but wears blue contacts. Heavy, so they don't appear purple. '''Headphones: White, but she only wears them when singing. Outfit: A black dress with a blue collar that comes outward in a cone shape, a blue belt, black gloves, and black boots with blue laces. Occasionally wears white tights. Blue socks. Nationality: Japanese with Russian background Catchphrase: この野郎、あなたは本当に馬鹿です？ (You bastard, you are really that dumb?) Voice Configuration CV Voicebank 1.0: DOWNLOAD ''' CV Voicebank 2.0: '''Completed, but not released VCV Voicebank: Oto stage CV Append Voicebanks *Dark - WIP *Power - WIP *Sweet - WIP VCV Append Voicebanks *Dark - WIP *Power - WIP *Sweet: WIP CV VC English - Upcoming French - Upcoming *Currently, Kyouran only sings in Japanese with a romaji voicebank that does not have aliases. Terms of Use - Please do not redistribute or use this UTAU to make profit without my permission. - Do not claim Kyouran as your own - No permission is needed for download - If used, please put her name in the title - Make sure to credit me if used - Oto editing is allowed, but do not redistribute your edited version - Do not use her samples in other voicebanks - Do not use Kyouran in anything triggering or illegal Trivia *Kyouran was once called Host Club in an attempt to make fun of her, but she got all of her friends to wear the outfits to their school the next day (she being Tamaki of course). No one has ever called her that since. *Baseball is her favourite sport, and she's actually very good at it. *She's overly emotional when it comes to anything *She lives for obscure references *Tea Parties are her favourite past time, but the only person who'll ever do them with her is her friend Chikari. *She owns a stuffed bear that she sleeps with every night *She has a fear of yanderes due to Madaaku stalking her. *She is the self-proclaimed leader of the Aoruloids. Nobody really cares either way, though. Gallery Jagaimo Kyouran.jpg|Jagaimo Kyouran|link=http://raving-potatoes.deviantart.com/art/Jagaimo-Kyouran-434923715|linktext=On deviantART Jagaimo Kyouran.png|Basic picture of Kyouran Demon GF.jpg|Kyouran in Demon Girlfriend|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBEpEIpK9gM|linktext=Video bffs.png|o boi look at these bffls so hot ima di|link=http://raving-potatoes.deviantart.com/art/bffs-fo-lyfe-434929756|linktext=If you really like it check it out here (???) Here is an assortment of photos that consist of her. Feel free to draw her if you want, and I can put the picture up here. Videos This article was written for this UTAU by her creator. The things written here are subject to change at any time. Please do not change any of the information without my consent first. Thanks! Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Sopranino Voicebanks Category:Soprano Voicebanks Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female voicers Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:Japanese-American Utauloids Category:Female UTAULOID Category:Female voicers Category:Voice Banks of Female Gender Category:Female Utauloid Category:Blue haired UTAUloids Category:Silver haired UTAUloids Category:Red eyed UTAUloids Category:Blue eyed UTAUloids Category:CV Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Romaji Voicebank Category:Romaji Voicebank only Category:Soft voice Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:UTAUloids released in 2013